The invention relates to a magnetron comprising an anode housing having anode vanes extending internally from the inner wall of the anode housing, an output portion, and a probe extending in the output portion and connected to at least one of the anode vanes, wherein the probe has a filter to attenuate a frequency other than the fundamental frequency of the magnetron.
Such a magnetron is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,737 and is used in particular in microwave ovens for food preparation and the like. In this magnetron the filter comprises a metal cup-shaped body which coaxially surrounds the aerial probe and the bottom of which is connected to the aerial probe. The manufacture of this type of filter and the connection thereof in the magnetron make the manufacture of the magnetron complicated, which is a drawback in series production and increases the production costs.